The Perfect Halloween
by HeartbreakLover13003
Summary: just a fluffy Ezria one shot in the spirit of halloween


Today was one of my most favorite days of the year, Halloween. I really wanted to spend this day with Ezra but Hanna had to invade my life with her guy issues so now here I am at the mall with her, shopping, shopping, and shopping more. I don't even know how she can shop for this long.

(5 hours earlier)

" I know Ezzy but Hanna and Caleb just had a fight and Hanna really needs me."

I could tell Ezra wanted me to stay with him but I also know that he wants me to go and comfort Hanna.

"Okay, I guess I will see you later then. I won't be able to stay very long because of my parents and all though."

"Bye." he said.

The truth was, my mom said I could stay all night, so I had other plans for Ezra tonight…..

" Hanna, you take too long," I said as we entered Tiffany & Co. We walked around to where the rings were and I saw something, Caleb, buying an engagement ring.

I decided not to say anything to Hanna because I knew she wasn't paying attention to anything other than the display case. Caleb noticed me and silently begged me not to mention it to anyone. He quickly purchased the diamond and now I realized why he was wanting to save money. After Hanna was finally finished, we made our way to Victoria's Secret. I wanted to get something special for Ezra tonight.

We were fixing to get out of the car and go inside her house. She was too busy on her phone to notice the tiny bit of Caleb's car that was visible in the back. I didn't exactly know what Caleb's plan was, so I just did the normal thing. We walked into the house and there was flower petals everywhere. "What the hell?" Hanna yelled. Caleb came into the room wearing a suit and carrying a bouquet of flowers. I think you can figure out what happened after that. "So, Hanna I still don't know your middle name Marin, will you make me the happiest man in Rosewood and marry me?" he asked. "Yes, oh god, I'm so sorry about this morning I didn't know what I was thinking, in fact I don't think I was thinking!"

Well now that that was over, I could leave them alone so they could enjoy their alone time and go home to my super hot, sexy as hell boyfriend. I had an interesting evening planned for my sweet little Ezra. Normally I would never do this, but tonight I was everything but innocent.

I stopped by my house, thankfully no one was there except for Mike, my parents would kill me if they saw me like this. I quickly ran into my room and set my bags down on my bed. I started the shower and laid my outfit down on the bed. When I got out of the shower I went over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I reached all the way to the back and pulled out the thing that was sure to blow Ezra's mind. I quickly got dressed in my costume, since it was Halloween and all. As I tied on my hat I walked over to my makeup vanity. I did my foundation and concealer, added a dark smokey eye, and bright red lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror and wow…..I was ready for Erza. I went downstairs, grabbed my purse, slipped on my black trench coat, and walked out the door.

I knocked on Ezra's apartment door. He answered in his regular attire. He wanted to dress up for Halloween but I told him to just stay the way he was because he had just gotten shot and it was perfect to coordinate with my costume.

Her costume was covered in a black trench coat, for now. She started untying the strings that connected it while I went over to the fridge to get out the bottle of wine. When I turned around there she was, in the sexiest nurses costume that I've ever seen. It wasn't slutty but it was sexy.

"Wow, just wow." I said, barely able to breathe. "You like?" she asked. "See, I am the nurse and you are my patient." "Baby, I love it!" I heard myself say. We shared a lingering kiss and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. She took the bottle of of wine from me and popped the cork. She poured us each an overflowing glass and handed mine to me. "Mm, champagne" she said when she tasted it. I knew she loved champagne so that's what I bought.

She reached for the remote to the tv and turned on the movie. I didn't know exactly what it was but Aria said it was some scary movie that had just come out. It was rated r but it looked interesting.

In the middle of the movie there was a big scare that made Aria jump into my lap and nuzzle her head in my neck.I felt like I could just stay there forever. It scared her so hard that she was actually crying and hugging me so tight. She spent the rest of the movie in my lap hugging me.

When the movie was over I kissed her to let her know that is was over and she didn't move. She had fallen asleep in my arms. "Hey baby, the movie is over it's time for bed." I whispered into her ear to wake her up so we could go over to the bed. I picked her up bridal style, carried her over to the bed, and laid her down. "I love you baby" she told me. "I love you too." I said. This had truly been the perfect halloween.


End file.
